


Black Saint - Side Story ~A Few Years Later~

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Black Saint Series [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been years since he last become the King of The Upperworld, and life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Saint - Side Story ~A Few Years Later~

Pulling off his glasses, Ryosuke heaved a deep sigh as he leaned back on his chair. Rubbing his temples gently, he tried to ease the stress off of his mind.  
  
It’d been a long long day.  
  
A soft knock from outside the room brought him back to reality.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Quietly, a head popped out from outside his study.  
  
“Have you finished yet, my dear?”  
  
“Not yet. I still have the draft contract with Takashima company to read through.” He told his mother, all the while putting his glasses back on and proceed to read the said-document.  
  
“It’s already too late. Why don’t you call it a day and continue it tomorrow?” His mother walked to where he sat, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm his nerves.  
  
“I can’t.” Ryosuke shook his head with a sigh. “The contract is due for tomorrow, I have to finish it tonight.”  
  
“You might mean today, son.” His mother told him, pointing at the desk clock across him.  
  
“Oh my, it’s three in the morning already. I didn’t realize.” Ryosuke let out a short gasp. “Why aren’t you in bed, Mother?”  
  
“How could I go to sleep while knowing my youngest son is still up and working?”  
  
Another sigh left Ryosuke’s lips at her comment. “I’m sorry, Mother. I will be done in a few minutes, I promise. You should go to bed now.”  
  
“Alright.” His mother agreed, knowing that she shouldn’t try to argue. “I will tell Kota to come at you in a few minutes. And when he does, I want you to turn in immediately, regardless of whether you’re done with your work or not. If I heard you telling Kota to wait for a second longer, God knows I will ground. No works until I said so.”  
  
“I understand. I won’t, Mother.”  
  
“I will have your word.” His mother kissed the top of his head before leaving him alone in the room.  
  
***  
  
“May I know your plans for the day, Bocchan?”  
  
Ryosuke let out a gruntled voice before turning his back to his butler.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
A soft laugh coming from the young butler as he made the bed of his master.  
  
“Right. I forgot that your Mother restrict you from doing any works at the time being.” Kota said with a chuckle.  
  
“And whose fault is that?” Ryosuke glared at the older man which earned him another chuckle.  
  
“I deeply apologize, Bocchan. Should I know my report will earn you a grounding, I wouldn’t say a thing.”  
  
“As if.” Ryosuke snorted as he walked into the ensuite bathroom.  
  
“Let’s see the positive side of this, Bocchan. You got to earn a long-overdue vacation!” Kota prompted, hoping it would cheer the young man.  
  
“I don’t need a vacation!” Ryosuke shouted, slamming the bathroom door on Kota’s face.  
  
“But it might do you some good.” Kota offered. “You could, for example, go and visit some old acquintances. It sure has been long since you have a nice chat with your friends, hasn’t it?”  
  
Ryosuke said nothing from inside the bathroom. Come to think of it, Kota has a point. Maybe he should actually be glad with the restriction. He could finally find some time to relax, especially since the headaches had been bothering him one too many as of lately. Perhaps he should thank Kota instead to allow him a chance of vacation.  
  
“What do you say, Bocchan? My idea is great, don’t you agree?”  
  
But no way in hell he’s going to admit it to Kota anytime soon.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
***  
  
Taking off his helmet, Keito then placed it on top of his parked bike before strolling inside the fashionable cafe. The place was dressed in a natural colour, giving out a comfortable and homey vibe. The soft lighting was warm, the seatings gave you room of privacy. Just the place _he_ would choose.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Keito turned his head to face his friend and grinned. Sitting on the opposite seat, he took the menu offered by the waiter before placing his order.  
  
“It’d been long.” The other man greeted.  
  
“Yeah.” Keito nodded his head. “What’s the matter? It’s rare for you to call.”  
  
The other man gave a shrug. “Just wanted to _have a nice chat with friends_ , as per Kota says.”  
  
Keito let out a laugh at the face the other man made.  
  
“What happened? It is so unlikely a busy person like you would have time to have a _nice chat_ at all.”  
  
“Mom grounded me.” The other man groaned. “Just because I spent one night overtime at my study.”  
  
“That one night might have been the nth nights for her to take that decision.” Keito send him a knowing smile.  
  
“Well,” The other man smiled sheepishly. “It might have been the second, or the third, or the fourth. I didn’t bother to count.”  
  
Keito could only chuckle. Old habits sure die hard.  
  
“Good for you though. You might need this more than you’d care to admit.”  
  
The other man only gave a shrug, slurping at his drink while he’s at it.  
  
“And anyway, it’s always good to have you around, Ryosuke.”  
  
The young man smiled, nodding as a response.  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
***  
  
“I told you.”  
  
“Shut up, Yuto! You’re worsening my headache!” Ryosuke let out a groan, supporting his head by his hand.  
  
Yuto could only smile sympathetically as he offered a cold drink and an aspirin for Ryosuke.  
  
“You’re not that strong against alcohol. You should know better to drink more than you could handle.” He said softly, watching Ryosuke gulping the water down.  
  
The slightly older man was ready to fly a retort when something churned inside his stomach. Hastily pushing the cover off, he dashed to the bathroom as fast as his wobbly legs could take him, cleaning his stomach’s content after his first contact with the toilet bowl.  
  
“Oh, Ryosuke. You’re a mess.” Yuto sighed deeply from behind him, scrubbing his back in order to calm his nausea down.  
  
“Urgh! I hate hangover!” Ryosuke groaned after wiping the corner of his lips with the back of his hand.  
  
“I know, Ryo, I know.” Yuto said as he helped the young man up. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. I will ask Kota to prepare you something warm to calm your stomach.”  
  
Ryosuke could only let himself be dragged out of the bathroom and back to the bed. He sighed in content as Yuto tucked him under the cover, snuggling deeper into it. Closing his eyes, he felt Yuto’s hand brushing some hairs off of his face before leaving, persumably to tell Kota.  
  
It was Chinen’s idea. To commemorate their reunion, the squirrel had insisted for them to party. He chose a karaoke booth for an unknown reason for the party place, ordered a bunch of snacks and beers, and sang every Arashi’s songs exist with an excited gleam (even when he’s singing a sad song). Ryosuke didn’t know nor care what an _Arashi_ is, but he remembered that one of it’s member resembling his former late Captain. Ryosuke was never fond of alcohol, but he strangely had this weird competitive feeling against the squirrel as he saw him gulping bottle after bottle of beers without showing a slight sign of tipsiness. So he took it as a challenge and told the lady to bring them all of their stored beers. Chinen was gaping at him, and Keito simply chuckled while shaking his head. Yuto tried to stop him after the third can, but giving up after Ryosuke threw an empty can at his head. He guessed that’s why Yuto had that ugly bruise on his forehead now.  
  
“Ryosuke, are you asleep?”  
  
Ryosuke made an incomprehensible sound to tell Yuto that he’s awake, and heard two pairs of feet walking to where he lied miserably.  
  
“I brought you a chicken soup and a ginger tea. I hope it will help soothe your headache and nausea away.” He heard Kota said followed with the sound of clanking, telling him that his butler is currently setting the said meals on the table.  
  
“Thanks, Kota.” Ryosuke grumbled quietly as he tried to sit up, Yuto’s hands quickly come to his assistance.  
  
“Do you want me to feed you?” Yuto asked him slowly, and Ryosuke knew that he was being sincere, but he’s annoyed at the remark nevertheless.  
  
“I’m just having a hungover, I’m not disabled, thank you very much.” He retorted at the young man, signaling Kota to bring him the soup to his lap.  
  
“Sorry.” From the grin on Yuto’s lips, Ryosuke knew he was not sorry at all.  
  
Kota excused himself after handing the bowl over to Ryosuke, leaving him alone with Yuto who watched him eat so keenly from the side.  
  
“Stop staring at me. It’s creepy.” He told the man as he spooned the soup and lifted it to his lips, sighing in delight at the taste.  
  
“Sorry.” He was not, Ryosuke just knew. “What do you want me to do then?”  
  
“I don’t know. Do some excercise, play with Kuu, socialize with the household, do anything beside staring keenly at me eating.” Ryosuke told him flatly.  
  
“How about having a conversation with you?”  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself.” He said before spooning the last bit of chicken soup into his mouth. “Pass me the tea, would you?”  
  
Grinning widely, Yuto took the bowl from Ryosuke’s hands to replace it with his cup of ginger tea. As the older man’s face relaxed, so is Yuto.  
  
“I talked to your brother during breakfast.” Yuto said after a while. “He’s managing just fine at your disposal it seems.”  
  
“Don’t rub it in my face!” Ryosuke groaned as he handed the cup back to Yuto. “But yeah, Yuya could do just fine. If not for those people assigning me to the position, I’m sure Yuya would do a better job than I did.”  
  
“You’ve done good enough.” Yuto commented with a chuckle, helping Ryosuke back under the cover.  
  
“Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have some works to do? Ugh! I don’t really recall last night after Chinen _forced_ me to sing that Arashi song.” Ryosuke told the taller man, eyes contorted in an attempt to remember last night’s event.  
  
“Oh, I have to give Yuri a credit for that. It appears that you’ve hidden quite a talent there, Ryo-chan.”  
  
At the nickname, Ryosuke immediately throw a pillow at Yuto’s face.  
  
“Stop mocking me! And don’t call me _that_!”  
  
Yuto laughed at Ryosuke’s reaction.  
  
“But you did sing well, Ryosuke. You should explore that talent of yours more often. Perhaps I could do some talk with your Mother to build you a karaoke system somewhere in the house.”  
  
Ryosuke attempted to throw another pillow at Yuto’s direction, but the taller man caught the object swiftly, putting it back in place with a smile.  
  
“You passed out after the eight drink, if I recall.” Yuto told him. “And that’s when we decided to call it a night. Keito-kun took Yuri home, while I took you. Your Mother insisted that I stayed over, so here I am.”  
  
Yuto watched Ryosuke’s eyes dropping, and smiled at it.  
  
“As for my works, you don’t have to worry about it. Situation is pretty mild lately, and I have my people on stand-by. As much as I know, I’m just as free as you are.”  
  
“Is that so?” Ryosuke commented with a huge yawn, earning him a chuckle.  
  
“You’re a full-pledged adult already, yet you never cease to entertain me with your childishness.”  
  
“Funny.” Ryosuke snorted. “It seemed like only yesterday when I had to deal with yours. I guess karma makes a fair payback.”  
  
“Oh, so you admit that you have this childish tendency?” Yuto raised his eyebrow in amusement.  
  
“ ‘m  not!” Ryosuke tried to look intimidating, which is not really working, with his eyes heavy with sleepiness.  
  
“Go to sleep, Ryosuke.” Brushing his hand over Ryosuke’s head, he gave the man a pat, before standing up and leave, the tray of empty bowl and cup in hands.  
  
“Yuto?” Ryosuke’s call stopped his steps.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
And then Ryosuke drifted off.  
  
Smiling softly, Yuto resumed his way out of the room.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
~ _Fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> It's the latest installment of my past work with the same title.  
> Edited : I decided to migrate my whole collections to AO3 after all.


End file.
